Independence Day
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: Dylan, Puck and Brittany decide to highlight the dangers of fireworks for the 4th July. OC oneshot.


**Timeline: Saturday 2****nd**** July 2011**

**0000000000**

Dylan checked his watch.

"Where is Puckerman? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Dylan said, smoothing out his white t-shirt.

"Come on, we'll just start without him." Brittany replied, fiddling with the buttons on her blue button-up blouse. Dylan sighed and nodded before switching the camera on.

**0000000000**

"Hi everybody. I'm Dylan Armstrong from the McKinley High glee club New Dir-" Dylan started before Puck walked in, wearing a worn brown t-shirt. Dylan noticed this.

"Hey Puck, what're you doing, man? You're supposed to be wearing a red t-shirt, so that we can be red white and blue. This isn't very patriotic." Dylan said to the mohawked boy who smirked at the two dancers.

"I'm being patriotic. In my own way." Puck concluded before Dylan sighed and looked down.

"Alright, let's just start over-" he said while pinching the bridge of his nose before a voice to his left broke his trail of thought.

"Hello everyone! I am Dylan Armstrong from the McKinley High glee club New Directions." Brittany said, her airy smile on show. The blonde boy sighed again.

"Brittany, that's my line." He said.

"You can't prove that." Brittany replied but Dylan carried on anyway.

"As you probably know already, this week we celebrate July 4th. Or as it's know in Mexico: _Cinco De Mayo_." He said, annunciating the last 3 words for any people with low IQs watching.

"Many of you may take this opportunity to enjoy your wiener." Brittany then said.

"I know I will!" Puck spoke up with a smirk before the camera closed in on Dylan as he spoke again.

"But the real reason we celebrate the fourth of July isn't for the food or the fun, or even the picnics with the non-stop binge drinking."

"What?" Puck asked shocked from the sidelines but the dancer carried on.

"There's only one sure reason we celebrate the fourth of July: to have a lot of explosions." Dylan finished.

"Yay, it's fireworks day!" Brittany blurted out excitedly while a short subtitle came up:

**Brittany was then taught that November 5****th**** is actually 'Fireworks Day'** **after this video was made.**

"Kickass! I've still got three fingers left from last year!" Puck added on, a genuine excitement in his eyes.

"In preparation for the big day, we've assembled a short list of safety tips that will hopefully make your holiday explosions safe, and enjoyable for the whole family." Dylan then said as Brittany and Puck then walked off to the left hand side while the boy carried on speaking.

"Let's watch as Brittany and Puck demonstrate some common mistakes to avoid, when handling fireworks." Dylan finished.

**0000000000**

**Safety Tip #1: Never Play with Firework Indoors**

"Hello, Puckie." Brittany said inside the choir room.

"Don't call me that." Puck said before hearing the sound of an explosive being lit and Brittany raised a blue glowing object.

"Check out this awesome sparkler. It is even more fun, because we are playing with it inside." Brittany said with her usual smile on.

"Hey! That's not a sparkler, _that's a grenade_!" Puck said, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Don't worry. We are completely safe. All of the doors are locked from the outside, so we cannot escape." She said before realizing why Puck had the weird look on his face that San called 'constipated or scared'.

"Oh, wait a minute…" she said before the screen went black but you could hear an explosion.

**0000000000**

**Safety Tip #2: Never Play with Fireworks Near an Open Flame**

"Hey there, Brittany! How do you like your meat? Well done or pink and juicy?" Puck asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows from behind a barbeque grill. They were now in his garden.

"Yes, I will take that fuzzy glowing hamburger please." Brittany answered and Puck looked down before the 'constipated' look arose again.

"Hey. That's not a hamburger, that's a grenade!" Puck said, now beginning to shake.

"I know! I switched them when you weren't looking!" she said happily before realizing something.

"Maybe I should not have done that." She said. Then the blackout covered the screen before everyone could see the explosion.

**0000000000**

**Safety Tip #3: Never Put Fireworks in Your Pants**

"Hey Brittany. Have you seen my grenade? I was planning to use it on Jack's car because you can't send grenade shrapnel to the CIA to get fingerprinted." Puck asked.

"Yes. I put it in my pants. Wait-"

Blackout.

**0000000000**

**Safety Tip #4: Never Aim Fireworks At Your Friends**

"For this last bit, the part of the bottle rocket, will be played by Sheila, named by Brittany. Enjoy." Dylan said before looking to Brittany who was now sat in McClane, Jack Harmon's car and it had a strange shooter looking thing from the backseat.

"Hey Puck! Want to see my awesome bottle rocket?" Brittany called out to Puck who was standing on a hill directly opposite McClane.

"Totally! Just remember: don't point it directly at me! Okay?" Puck asked.

"Okay! And I promise I won't forget whatever it is that you just said." Brittany answered but before Puck could run, the rocket fired from the McClane Cannon and detonated about 2 feet away from Puck.

"…I forgot!"

**0000000000**

"Okay and…end scene." Dylan said and Puck and Brittany ran to the blonde's side.

"Well, I hope you've all learned a lot about fireworks, and maybe even, a little bit about yourself." Dylan said before the now familiar sound could be heard.

"Oopsie." Brittany whispered.

"Uh oh." Puck muttered under his breath.

"Running time." Brittany then said and both she and Puck ran in different directions with Dylan being completely oblivious as he continued to speak.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention the most important safety tip. If you have small children around, or even very, _very_ stupid adults." He started and the camera zoomed in again while he carried on.

"_Never ever_ let them play with fireworks without proper supervision." He said before noticing something.

"Hey - what's that hissing noise?" he asked. And the blackout saves the day again.

"Brittany!" Dylan called out, surprisingly angry at the girl.

"Matt did it!" Brittany called out.

"What're you talking about? I wasn't even in this video! Or the glee club for that matter!" the dark skinned boy surprisingly spoke up.

"Happy Fireworks Day, everybody!" Puck then said happily.

**0000000000**

**Happy early 4****th**** July! I don't celebrate it where I live but this PSA is awesome!**

**There shall be a real life one shot involving the Gleeks on tour. Until then, this is me signing out.**


End file.
